My Pet
by AmuseMe2
Summary: I’m your master. And you’re my beautiful kitsune. Mine. You’ll remember that even if I have to drive it to the very marrow of your bones.


**Disclaimer: **Yeah yeah, Naruto and cast don't belong to me.

**WARNING: ** This fic is quite dark, and will contain mature themes especially those of sexual nature. Expect mad sex (some of it NC), character death (not Sasuke or Naruto) and torture/humiliation/BDSM. Hell, this fic will come from the very recesses of my dark, dark perverted mind (with lotsa help from my equally as perverted beta Kayoko). Don't say I didn't warn you!

There will be OOC since this is an AU. It's set in fantasy-like, feudal era. There will be no happy, goofy Naruto. In this case, he's more an animalistic Kyuubi!Naruto with an extremely nasty attitude. I have also amplified most of the bad points of Sasuke's normal behaviour, giving him the arrogant, possessive edge of a man with too much power. He is in his early twenties in this story.

On another note, this story has nothing to do with Chibi's story 'Pet' (which can be found at Basically Kayoko and I kept referring this story as 'Pet' and when we tried to come up with another title, for the life of us, we couldn't find anything that made much of an impression. So 'Pet' it remained.

Anyways, enjoy!

--

Long, blond hair was tossed over a slim shoulder as the scantily dressed girl lifted her arms, hands writhing like two snakes attempting to break free from their hold. Her willowy body undulated as one leg stepped forward, sheer gossamer material sliding to expose creamy thighs. Her hips rocked to a beat only she could hear, thrusting suggestively. Cherry-painted lips were drawn into a pout, candle-light playing over darkened blue eyes as the luscious hair swept across her back.

Her audience was a single, seated man. He watched her as he balanced a goblet of wine in one hand, his own dark eyes reflecting impassivity. How many times in his relatively short life had he watched dancing girls such as this strive to perform their best in order to please him? Abruptly, he waved his hand, immediately dismissing her.

"Ino. Enough."

The mask of the sultry temptress was smashed away, revealing the face of a disappointed girl. She quickly gathered her robes, bowed and left.

Uchiha Sasuke, revered Emperor of the lands, sighed deeply.

"Bored, my Lord?"

He turned his head over to the shadows where a figure manifested itself into plain view. "Perhaps. Any news?"

Kakashi, his family's long life mentor and advisor. An aura of mystery shrouded this silver-haired man, aided by the ever-present cloth covering most of his face. Still, it was wrong to just dismiss him. Sasuke knew from first hand experience how ruthless Kakashi could be if the situation ever called for it.

"Well." The older man whipped out an orange book and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The Lands of the Stone have sent a messenger. What a stony-faced chap, no humour to him!"

Kakashi chuckled softly at his bad joke but quickly stopped when Sasuke threw him a look clearly saying that he was not amused. He subtly coughed and turned a dog-eared page.

"Talks should be scheduled next week. The ruler of that godforsaken desert is also interested in joining. Preparations in the palace are being made as we speak."

"More treaties I suppose," Sasuke muttered, idly rolling the liquid in his goblet. "What about the Kingdom of the Sound? Any word from them?"

"None whatsoever," Kakashi said as he continued to eye the open pages of the book happily. "Mind you, silence is not always good news."

"Hn. Anyway, they cannot possibly defeat us. My soldiers will decimate them in five minutes flat."

There was no answer and Sasuke glanced at his advisor. Kakashi's one visible eye appeared serious, book already closed and held in the large hands. The ruler raised a trimmed eyebrow.

"What? Do you think that they're a threat?" he scoffed. "Please!"

"Your over-confidence will be your downfall, my Lord… if you are not careful. There are many men who desire your power and they will attempt to achieve their means in any way possible."

Sasuke's expression remained impassive and if anything, it bordered on apathy. Long gone were the exciting days of when he was hailed as boy-ruler at the tender age of eight. He had it all now. Power, riches, lands, a fearsome army, loyal servants bending over backwards to do his every bidding. Stunning mistresses who warmed his bed with their coy giggles and expertise in love-making. So what if a war brew, let it come. He longed to be on the battlefield, measuring his strength in the amount of lives he stole and bathing in his enemies' blood. He felt alive each time he escaped Death's skeletal clutches. But there had been no recent wars. The neighbouring kingdoms had already signed peaceful trade treaties. There was nothing to compete with, no one to struggle with; after all everyone groveled at his feet. The thrill had already faded away.

"Hn."

Kakashi sighed as he pocketed his book. He turned towards the main doors. "Very well but do not forget my words. I will be in the vicinity if you need me." He raised a hand in a lazy salute. "Till then, my Lord."

After hearing the doors close, the young man's gaze fixated to his right where a corner of the throne room had been curtained off.

Well, perhaps one thrill remained.

He gracefully leapt off the cushioned pedestal and stalked towards the heavy curtains. For a few moments, the fingers played with thick, red tussles before yanking them down. The curtains swept apart. Light burst from the hall behind him to illuminate what was within.

It was a large, golden cage. The bars were adorned with exquisite engravings and the interior lavished with plump cushions. However, it was far from empty. Sasuke neared the cage, his heart beating faster with each step.

Red tails, nine in total, fanned majestically. The cage's occupant stirred, pinning him back with bold, crimson eyes. His heart sped even more at the very sight.

"Good evening, pet," he whispered with a superior smirk, hands grasping the bars. "Did you miss me?"

There was a loud growl. Sasuke had to thank the gods for his unnaturally fast reflexes. The clawed hand that swiped out between the bars could have easily torn off half his face if he had not dodged in time. He raised an eyebrow, smirk widening into a full-fledged grin. "Hungry are you?" Then he called out. "Lee!"

A man with ridiculous round eyes and an even more ridiculous bowl-shaped haircut rushed over to him where he had been waiting by one of the marble columns. "Yes, my Lord?"

"Bring some food for my pet. He's hungry."

"Yes, my Lord."

The pet was a young man, appearing roughly around the same age as the Emperor, if not a bit shorter than him. Yet, he was far from human. Pointed ears tipped in red fur and not one but nine fox tails. Intelligent red eyes with a black slit for a pupil. Red, the proud colour of power perfect for a creature that positively oozed it. He never uttered a word. All snarls, sharp nails and even sharper teeth. Sasuke loved it.

In record time, Lee had reappeared with a plate of fresh meat and the caged creature's eyes lit up like sparkling rubies. The servant shuddered. His Lord's pet had bared its fangs in hunger. He bowed and gratefully stepped back as Sasuke took the plate.

The raw steak was held up teasingly before the cage. The eyes continued to watch him unwavering as the being inside pressed his nude body to the bars. Sasuke waved it in the air, the meat dripping onto the floor. It was promptly snatched violently from his fingers only to be devoured behind the bars.

The strange fox-boy had been a gift by visiting travelers from distant lands. A dangerous demon named Naruto, they had said. The cage was also a gift. There was no lock on it, save for a seal that only Sasuke could activate. Naruto would have surely escaped, easily bending the bars at will if it were not for the powerful magic withholding him.

"Want more?" He dared to near the cage even more, holding the plate right underneath Naruto's nose. The creature looked up again at the Emperor from his food he had been gorging on, blood smeared across his chin. Suddenly, the hand shot out again with lightning speed, nails tearing the expensive fabric of Sasuke's tunic, flinging him painfully against the metal. The plate flew from his own hand, shattering spectacularly onto the floor. In the background he could hear Lee's startled voice and the other's fist tightened against his chest in a threatening manner.

"My Lord! Allow me to fetch the guards!"

That precise moment he locked eyes with his pet. Naruto narrowed his gaze into gleaming red slits and snarled, showing his impressive fangs. Making a decision, Sasuke impulsively held his hand up to silence his aide.

"That won't be necessary."

"B-But…"

"Leave Lee. I can handle this."

"It might do something-"

"Leave, I say!"

When they were finally left alone, Sasuke gave Naruto a slow smile. It didn't reach his eyes. The dark-haired man gently touched the fox-boy's chin, rubbing the spilt blood into the skin. Then the outstretched finger brushed lightly over the surprisingly soft lips.

"Naruto," he chastised, "You shouldn't be so messy with your food. It makes me look bad."

In reply, the creature pulled him further in and the length of the bars dug uncomfortably into his ribs. But Sasuke remained calm and confident. He applied slight pressure and that blood-stained finger slipped inside Naruto's mouth, enveloped in a cavern of hotness, wetness and hardness of teeth.

"You wouldn't dare to hurt me, would you?"

A low rumble began to vibrate in the captive's throat as a warning.

"Oh no you wouldn't. I'm your master. And you're my beautiful kitsune. Mine. You'll remember that even if I have to drive it to the very marrow of your bones."

He blew softly at his pet's face, the air sending several strands of hair flying in its wake. He was right to predict that Naruto was going to attempt biting his finger, he could tell by the tightening of that jaw. Without a word, he pulled his hand away from those sulky lips and grabbed the collar around Naruto's slender neck instead. The caged boy let out a strangled yelp as his own face was brought forward, whiskered cheek mashing against the metal. The eyes were venomous, promising slow torture but the hold they had on each other was relinquished. Sasuke stumbled back, his own onyx eyes blazing with excitement.

"I've never…ever felt like this before," the Emperor admitted softly, more to himself than anything. "You continue to defy me and my adrenalin just surges!"

The fox-boy merely stared longingly at his fallen dinner. He fell onto his knees, stretching between the bars to grasp the meat but unfortunately for him, it was out of reach. Sasuke snorted and with a booted foot, pushed the steak further away. Naruto whined in protest.

"Let this be a lesson to you."

With a flip of his shoulder cape, he left.


End file.
